


Warm Bodies

by LightsInTheParlor



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsInTheParlor/pseuds/LightsInTheParlor
Summary: Garrus and Shepard's friendship takes a big step, with the help of some alcohol. Garrus POV.Short, light, plotless. :)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Warm Bodies

They stumbled out of the airlock, Shepard's arm wrapped around his waist for support as they dragged themselves towards the elevator. Garrus had never seen his CO drink so much, but then again, she could say the same about him. A whole night in Afterlife had blown by in a flash, but not as fast as his paycheck on Turian liquor. But damn, could she drink...

"Fuck Garrus, don't tell me you're afraid of a little spider," she teased.

"I wouldn't call ten thousand rachni a 'little spider'" he said defensively, but still chortling. 

Shepard stumbled forward and Garrus caught her with a single sweep with his arm.

"Let's, uh, get you to your quarters." She waved her hand lazily, as if to say, _if you must_. 

He pulled her into the elevator and smashed the top button with his fist. He propped Shepard against the back wall, feeling his own knees wobble dangerously. His Commander looked up at him, her eyes somewhat out of focus. Her skin was flushed red, hair as messy as if she had just woken up from bed. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, but more overpowering were the pheromones and sweat...

Garrus placed a claw on the wall to steady himself. 

"You okay there, big guy?" She looked up at him, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Just... a lot of booze." _Spirits, she's beautiful_. 

Shepard laughed, then hiccupped, a weird phenomenon she once explained happened without intention and usually required one to be scared to get rid of it. 

The elevator doors opened to the corridor before her chambers.

"After you," said Garrus, throwing out his arm in gesture. Shepard gave him a small bow before taking a step and immediately falling again. He wasn't sure why he thought that would go any differently. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold into the dark room.

"Put me down," she said, pointing to her desk in the corner. He did what he was asked, and she reached up to the shelf to pull down an opaque glass bottle, but no glasses. He couldn't help but admire the contour of her muscles around her bare shoulders as they flexed with her reach. 

"Shepard, you obviously have the gut of an Elcor, but I think I'm one drink away from a future story that I'll find very embarrassing, and you, hilarious." 

She rolled her eyes. "This is the only stuff I could find that's both Dextro and Levo-compatible." She pushed the bottle towards him. "C'mon, Garrus, live a little." 

"It's not that, just I -" but he had no real argument as he watched Shepard, who seemed to grow impatient, take a generous pull from the bottle herself. She licked her lips and his heart jumped a beat. It always took him by surprise seeing that deep red muscle contrasted against her white, flat teeth. Shepard turned and walked towards the couches next to her bed, leading Garrus by a talon. They both sat down, Shepard crossing her legs and cradling the bottle in both hands. 

"Tell me something about yourself," she said, staring at her hand as she traced a seam in the couch by her leg. 

"What do you want to hear?"

"Tell me a secret." 

"Okay, uh," he paused to think, "I once got so drunk I proposed to a Quarian. She beat me up pretty bad for it."

Shepard burst out in a laugh disturbingly similar to Jack's. They've been hanging out a bit too much. "Bull shit," she pointed at him. Garrus raised an eye plate, impressed that her intoxication didn't fog her intuition.

"You got me. It was a Krogan."

She shoved the bottle towards him and he took a long swig to match hers. The liquid was fizzy and sweet; it felt warm as it flowed down his throat. Shepard bit her lip again and leaned closer to him, whipsering, "My first shore leave on the Citadel, I hooked up with an Asari commando in Chora's Den."

Garrus smiled. "Bull." A ludicrous Human saying he adopted from her, apparently referring to an animal that Wrex reminded her of. 

"Wrong, Vakarian." Shepard pushed the bottle against his mandibles and he drank again. The room swam in front of Garrus as the drink started to kick in. _Was this her plan?_

"All right..." he said, "I used to flirt with my superior officer at C-Sec and I convinced her to give me a raise in exchange for some... favors."

It was Shepard's turn to raise her eye plates. "Is that what you're pulling with me?" She ran a hand through her messy mop of hair, then took the bottle back. Instead of taking a drink for herself, she put it back to Garrus's mandibles.

"That one was true!" he protested.

"I know," she smirked, "I just need you more drunk."

She scooted closer to him, then grabbing the cowl of his tunic, pulled herself into his lap. Her scent overwhelmed his senses. From this close he could see the small dark spots that speckled her nose and cheeks, distinguished from the individual hairs around her eyes. Her scent was a cocktail of her normal aromas mixed with sweat, alcohol, and... arousal? An excited subvocal rumbled in his throat, one that he was thankful she could not hear. 

"Can I request a review of the rules? I think we established that it's your turn to drink." He didn't really care about the rules, honestly.

"How 'bout I just do you one better." 

Shepard reached down and pulled the thin white shirt she wore about her head. Under her clothing she looked completely different from the women of his species. Her skin was a mix of pinks olive, not grey and blue, and was completely smooth without plates. Fat deposits on her chest were held in place by a black, delicate harness that wrapped around her shoulders. He resisted the temptation to the feel the places where her hips spilled slightly over her belt. Humans were just so squishy. 

He broke out of his momentary trance and noticed her smiling at him. Clearly, she noticed his captivation with her body and enjoyed it. 

"Garrus."

"Yes, Shepard?"

She leaned in, her mouth right at his ear opening.

"Have you ever been with another species?" _Oh, Spirits_. 

Her hand was now tracing the cowl of his tunic. It made it's way to his shoulder, then down his arm. She took his gloved hand in hers and brought it to rest on her thigh. Damn they _were_ squishy. He gave it an experimental squeeze, which caused Shepard to sqirm.

"I got pretty close with an Asari once. Otherwise, I can't say I have."

Garrus slid his hand up her body tentatively, and when she didn't stop him he continued until he rested on her chest. THe tissue underneath was warm, surprisingly heavy as he cupped his talons around one. Something in the way Shepard moved at his touch made him think this wasn't something Humans did casually with one another. It would explain why they kept them covered almost all the time. Shepard reached up behind her back with a snap, the halter fell off her chest. These structures were adorned with curious protrusions on their peaks. He moved a talon over one and Shepard let out the smallest of moans. He did it again and she moved her torso into his hand. 

"Garrus, take this off." She was pulling at his cowl. Obediently, Garrus removed from her chest and pulled the top over his head, letting it fall to the floor. His heart galloped as Shepard took her hand and traced along his pectoral plates. He felt himself yearning to feel her fingers fall in between.

_This is okay. We're just too teammates learning about another species. There's nothing wrong with a little education with your commanding officer. But where is this going to stop?_

His talon slipped into the lining of her pants and pulled down on her waistband, only succeeding to displace them by a couple of inches. She seemed to understand where he was going and stepped off his lap. He was prepared to catch her, though wasn't confident in his own coordination, as he watched her wobble dangerously while she unfastened her pants and allowed them to slide down her legs to the ground. Her legs were muscular much in the way his were, but again without plates, and her heels touched the ground as she stood. The only clothing left were very small, tight black shorts that hugged what he assumed was her reproductive anatomy. From what he could tell, it looked like Humans also didn't have external reproductive parts, at least the females didn't.

Garrus took the cue and removed his own pants but was not wearing the same kind of undergarment as she. Here he was, completely bare to his CO. There was really no going back from here. 

“What do you think?” Shepard said, looking him up and down. Before he could answer she placed  
a hand on his thorax and pushed him to sit. She then knelt on the couch and swung the other leg  
over his lap so she was straddling him. She was so… pleasantly warm and soft. He was  
hyperaware of his sharp talons causing damage to her fragile skin. Already he could see bright red  
lines formed where he had grazed her.

  
_Next, let’s try_ … He placed his claw on her posterior and pulled her closer into him, simultaneously  
nuzzling his mandibles against her neck. Her hips rocked against him and she moaned deeply, her  
hands flat on his pectorals and eyes closed. She rocked her hips own her own and Garrus watched  
in amazement as her lips fell apart slightly. She repeated this over and over, her breathing becoming  
harder and more ragged. If Garrus didn’t know better, he would say she was somehow getting  
pleasure from her anatomy rubbing against the plates around his groin. And he wasn’t even  
emerged yet… He could feel his member fighting to come out and willed it to stay put.

  
“Fuck, Garrus,” she moaned, “If you had said you could do this for me, we’d have gone drinking  
a long,” she grunted slightly and pushed her hips harder against him, “time ago”.

  
He moved his hand across her posterior and found the ridge down its center. He allowed a talon to  
slide down it, in between the pads on either side. With the pad of his talon he thought he felt a hole,  
then moving further down, discovered she was extremely moist and warm within the  
undergarment. Delicate folds engulfed the talon, but he felt he couldn’t go any further without  
risking hurting her.

  
“It’s called being ‘wet’” said Shepard. “It’s how Human females get ready for mating.”

  
“Turian women certainly don’t have this… feature.” Garrus wasn’t sure if he found it interesting as  
just a bit messy. Also, she was ‘ _getting ready_ ’?

  
She was panting hard, but her hips still worked as she spoke to him. “What do Turians do to get  
ready?”

  
He hesitated to answer. Part of him thought that this was a good sign to call it a night. Another part,  
the twelve shots of liquor part, was egging him further. Something about this interspecies exchange  
was fueling his curiosity beyond control. Tentatively, he took her hand from his pectorals and  
guided it to her fringe. She stroked it, causing a wave of sensation to rush through Garrus’s bones.  
He let out an involuntary purr and she giggled in surprise. “Oh, I like that noise.” And she stroked  
him again. Suddenly he couldn’t hold back and his member emerged from between his legs.

  
_Oh fuck, how can he explain what this is for?_

  
“Fuck, you have a penis!” She was smiling, almost ecstatic, as she looked at his appendage.  
“Do human males look the same?”

  
“Yeah, well almost.” She said, chewing on her lip. “Except it’s outside of their body all the time…  
They’re also usually…” Garrus groaned deeply as she ran a finger across his tip “… a little thicker  
at the top here. Also not so many ridges…”

  
Shepard continued to trace her fingers around his tip and his shaft, drawing many intimate sounds  
from Garrus’s mouth. She even held his entire length against her abdomen with one hand, stroking  
it slightly. Turian mating was all very purposeful and efficient, he wasn’t used to this kind of extra  
stimulation. Plus, Turian hands were not soft and inviting like a Human’s.

  
Her hand wrapped around his shaft, causing his hips to involuntarily thrust up into her grip. She  
squeezed tighter and slid up to his tip, then down to his base. He watched her with the other hand  
grab the bottle off the side table and take another deep gulp, without ceasing her working hand.  
Another talent to add to the long list. She once again pushed the bottle into his mandibles and  
tipped and generous amount down his throat.

  
“Garrus,” she whispered, not taking her eyes off his cock. “Can I feel this inside me? Right now?”  
Her dark skin was flushed with red, beads of moisture rolled down her neck. At this point Garrus  
could feel the moisture from between her legs wetting his own thighs. He knew that they had gone  
far passed anything that could be called ‘professional interest’.

  
“Well hell, Shepard, I could kill you.” She let out a short moan, but it sounded more like frustration  
than pleasure. She looked up at him, eyes wide, carnal need emanating from every muscle. “It  
might not. Just take me down to Mordin if I react.”

  
Taking a final drink, she dropped the empty bottle and it rolled away on the ground. She lifted  
herself higher on her knees and guided his tip between her thighs. Holding her clothing to the side  
of her opening, she lowered herself onto him. He slid into her with ease, and suddenly understood  
that this moisture wasn’t gross, it was very, very good. Both parties let out loud, unleashed moans.  
Shepard raised herself again, then let her weight bring her down to his base. His hips thrusted  
upwards to meet hers, his head falling back slightly. Her hands held his shoulders tightly as her  
hips went to work bringing her repeated pleasure.

  
“Commander…”

  
“Don’t fucking call me that right now.” She hissed before impaling herself on him again. Her pace  
intensified and her moans became louder. Suddenly, her entire body began to shake violently, her  
eyes shut tightly, until she collapsed against his chest.

  
If mating had been any more different between their species, he would have thought he killed her  
right then, instead of witnessing her climax. Without waiting for permission, he lifted her off him  
and stood up. He placed her feed on the ground and pushed down on her back so she was leaned  
over the couch. He took a talon and ripped off the shorts concealing her lower region.  
Now in control, he entered her again and watched with excitement as her knees shook. This was the  
position he was more accustomed to. He began his movements, keeping the majority of his cock  
buried within her and just working the last few inches slowly. He was grunting, she was moaning;  
they were both going insane. She felt amazing: warm, tight, inviting. He was definitely ruined for  
Turian women.

  
“Fuck me… go deeper. I need you all the way in me.” He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her  
thorax up against his, thrusting his deepest into her. Her hair felt damp against his mandibles, her  
smell stronger than ever. He took both of her hands and held them behind her back as he began to  
thrust harder and faster into her.

  
“C’mon, Garrus, you think I can’t handle it?” She panted. “I’m not sure there’s anything you can’t  
handle.” Garrus pounded into her like the animals they were. He placed hands on either side of her  
hips, mounted over her beautiful body. This was his human, his mate, and he was taking her. If it  
weren’t for the alcohol, he wouldn’t have had the guts to take her as his own.

  
He felt his peak approaching fast. “Unn, Shepard I’m almost there…” and thrust once more just in  
time to unleash himself, his fluid spilling into her. A growl ripped from his throat, his  
hips still pulsing as he found relief. Shepard rolled over on her back, grabbing his  
shoulders and pulling him down to plant her lips on his mouth plates. Unsteadied in his  
intoxication, his arms gave out and he fell to her side, both panting heavily.

  
“Fuck, I needed that.”

  
“Do you always swear this much when you mate?”

  
She stretched her whole body, “I just feel so good, like fuck.” Her hand slid down between her legs  
and she began to rub near her opening, her other hand rested on his abdomen. He propped himself  
on his elbow and watched in amazement as her legs flexed and her mouth fell open with a small  
moan. She was pleasuring herself? Not before long, she began rubbing harder, breathing harder,  
and her back arched off the couch. Then, she relaxed with a smile on her face.

  
Shepard rolled into Garrus and snuggled her face into his neck.

  
“I hope you won’t regret this tomorrow when you’re sober.”

  
“Are you kidding? We’re doing this again tomorrow.”


End file.
